Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, a remote control function for controlling other mobile terminal using a single mobile terminal is being developed. Various types of terminals may be controlled by the mobile terminal through a wireless communication network, as well as electronic devices.
However, it is difficult to simultaneously activate a plurality of applications due to characteristics of the mobile terminal. Further, in order to allow a right control to an external terminal, a single application should be executed, for prevention of confusion of control commands of a plurality of applications being executed.